


Bumblebee X Reader - All I Want Is you

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Bumblebee tries to tell you he's going home, he can't bear to, instead indulging in guilty sex. There is a female version and a male one. Female is in Chapter one, Male is chapter two.





	1. Bumblebee X Fem-Reader - All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a female version and a male one. Female is in Chapter one, Male is chapter two.

Bumblebee slowly moved through the old base, feeling like a mech with a death sentence as he made his way to his previous hab-suite, where he had asked you to meet him. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. The Autobots had finally won the ancient war against the Decepticons, taken the Nemesis and were soon to home return to Cybertron. Given how fast things had happened, Bumblebee hadn’t yet told you that he and the others were leaving Earth for good; no wonder he felt so nauseous.

Seeing how serious the relationship between you and Bumblebee was, Optimus had permitted him three cycles to say his goodbyes. It was a generous amount of time considering how long everyone had already waited to return home, yet it still wasn’t enough for Bumblebee. When he first got into a relationship with you, he was warned by Ratchet and Arcee how foolish he was being, but he never imagined they would actually win the war, at least not in your lifetime and so, he sought your romantic affections, taking comfort with you on many a rough night. He shook his helm, remembering how awkward it had been to ask you out without the use of his voice, he had to use Ratchet as a translator, something the old medic was not happy about in the slightest.

Bumblebee fought hard to supress the memory, to no avail. It was memories like that that were going to make it harder to leave. He wondered how he could have let himself fall in love with you, like the fool he was; now he wasn’t only going to hurt himself, but you too. Coming up on his door, Bumblebee blasted an anxious vent of air through his cooling fans. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to enter his old room, look you dead in the eye and tell you what was going on. It would be quick, like ‘ripping off a plaster’ as humans often said. Maybe you would cry and he would comfort you, or maybe you’d run out on your own, leaving Bumblebee to either give chase or leave you to get home by yourself; he wasn’t sure which would be kinder. It didn’t really matter how you reacted; all Bumblebee knew was that you’d both be left broken-hearted.

Summoning his courage, which was paltry at that very moment, Bumblebee opened his door, surprised when you leaped at him from the other side, hugging onto his calf. “Bee,” You cried joyfully, “congratulations. I heard you took the Nemesis.”

“Wha- How?”

“Miko texted me.”

Bumblebee’s bottom lip quivered, which he hid with his servo, feigning a cough. “What um- Did she tell you anything else?”

You shook your head, still grinning, “Is there more to tell? I want to hear all about it.”

Bumblebee silently thanked Primus that Miko for once had the sense to keep a secret, “Uh, I… Yeah, about that, I have something to tell you.”

Since there was no longer any furniture in the abandoned base, Bumblebee kneeled on the floor, facing you. Your smile faded at his weary countenance, seeing the way his doors slumped on his back, not his usual happy wings. You pressed a hand against his thigh, looking up at him with searching eyes that he found hard to meet.

“Bumblebee, what’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy… Did something happen?”

Bumblebee shuddered, bringing his servos to his face so he didn’t have to look at you. “It’s just- It’s hard. So damn hard. I came here and- and I can’t- I can’t-”

You didn’t have to see his face to know he was crying, though you assumed the source of his distress was from the recent difficulties he’d faced against the Decepticons. Climbing onto him, you held yourself against his chassis, letting him sob as you aimed to soothe him. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you. We’ll get through this, together like we always do.”

Bumblebee cried harder, picking you up gently so he could hold you close to his helm and hear your sweet words directly in his audials; you didn’t even know it was over, and worst of all, Bumblebee couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud.

“It’s going to be okay, whatever it is,” You promised, pressing your lips against his cheek consolingly.

“I want you,” Bumblebee said, finishing his unspoken thoughts of how he didn’t want to go home without you.

“You have me, now and forever,” You rubbed the trail of coolant from his optic with your sleeve, soaking it.

Bumblebee put you down, shaking his head, “’s not enough. It will  **never** be enough.”

You waited for him to elaborate. Instead, Bumblebee looked into your soulful eyes, finding someone who was willing to stay with him through the good and the bad. Without thinking about it, he switched on his holo-form, using mass displacement to safely hold you in his arms. If he was human, he could be with you like this every day. No more snatched moments, no more secrets, no more disapproving glances from those around, only a love that would last a lifetime.

Lost in the scent of you, Bumblebee sloppily kissed your neck, travelling slowly up your jawline until he met your lips, crying the entire time. You didn’t question it, instead giving him the love he so desperately sought. You ran your hands through his blonde hair, whispering sweet words in his ears.

Bumblebee let his now fleshy hands reach under your shirt, removing it and feeling selfish the entire time. Here he was, only wanting to make love with you, because he couldn’t bare to let you go. You were bound to hate him more when he would tell you afterwards, but he didn’t care, so long as the pain stopped, at least for the moment.

You mirrored Bumblebee’s previous action, removing his shirt and throwing it away, though it quickly disappeared into nothingness, having only been part of an illusion anyway. Bumblebee lowered you carefully to the floor, afraid that if he was rougher, you might disappear just like his shirt had.

As he pressed his lips to your breasts, he thought of all the things he ought to be telling you. He should have been telling you his fate, warning you of what was to come, letting you down gently. Instead, he kept his mouth busy, missing the days he was mute for the first time in his life. You moaned sensuously as Bumblebee silently worshipped your body, rubbing a hand over your jeans’ crotch as he moved back up to kiss your lips, pressing his tongue against yours as if he could be one with you by doing so.

Unable to do much else in your distracted state, you ran your hands over Bumblebee’s slim, muscled back, trying to close the gap between the two of you, surprised when he resisted. Removing his hand from your pants, Bumblebee stared at you yearningly.

“What’s wrong?” You breathed, hoping he might finally tell you.

Bumblebee shook his head, squinting his eyes shut. Once again, he tried to form the words he needed, falling short as he stammered, “It’s- I’m going- We- All I want is you.”

You pushed yourself up, smiling sympathetically. “You said that earlier… Bumblebee, if you’re worried about  **us** , I promise you there’s nothing to worry about. I love you.”

Bumblebee wanted to tell you not to say that, that he didn’t deserve your love. Instead, he fell silent as you switched places with him, guiding him to the floor and tracing gentle fingers to his pants, nimbly pulling them down to free his half-erect penis, which you rubbed until it was standing to attention.

“Is this what you want?” You asked calmly, making sure you weren’t taking advantage of his muddled emotions.

Bumblebee nodded slowly, not trusting his vocaliser after it had repeatedly failed him.

“Okay,” You whispered, removing your own trousers and underwear.

Bumblebee groaned as you seated yourself on his dick, not because of the action but rather because you had made sure you weren’t abusing his emotions and he was convinced he was abusing yours. You rocked your hips, back and forth, ever careful not to upset your seemingly fragile mech. Wishing only to forget his inner-turmoil, Bumblebee shocked you by dragging your hips down as he thrusted into you.

“Shit,” You breathed, as Bumblebee got rougher, grinding into you, like it was the last time he’d ever see you.

No matter what he did or how desperate he was, Bumblebee found no escape in fucking you, though you were completely lost in your erotic state, unable to think clearly as he used you to fuck him. Bumblebee felt your inner walls clamp around his human spike and he briefly panicked, not ready for the moment to be over while he couldn’t find his own release. Even in his holoform, Bumblebee’s vocaliser filled with static, as he tried to plead with you, no words forming.

You screamed his name as you climaxed, and Bumblebee reluctantly let go of you, no longer acting as a puppeteer as you climbed off him and laid in his outstretched arms. Bumblebee swallowed guiltily, seeing the light dusting of bruises on your hips that he had made. It was almost ironic that he’d never once hurt you as a bot but had somehow managed to in his weaker, human form.

He ran his hands softly over the forming bruises, silent in his dismay. You pecked his jaw, too tired to sense his further upset, and sure that he was in the same place that you were, emotionally speaking.

“All I want is you,” Bumblebee repeated in a low murmur, holding you close as if to protect you from the future.

You smiled, leaning into him, “You have me.”

Bumblebee said nothing as his processor haunted him; with only two more days, how could he possibly tell you he was leaving and that where he was going, you couldn’t follow.


	2. Bumblebee X Male-Reader - All I Want Is You

Bumblebee slowly moved through the old base, feeling like a mech with a death sentence as he made his way to his previous hab-suite, where he had asked you to meet him. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. The Autobots had finally won the ancient war against the Decepticons, taken the Nemesis and were soon to home return to Cybertron. Given how fast things had happened, Bumblebee hadn’t yet told you that he and the others were leaving Earth for good; no wonder he felt so nauseous.

Seeing how serious the relationship between you and Bumblebee was, Optimus had permitted him three cycles to say his goodbyes. It was a generous amount of time considering how long everyone had already waited to return home, yet it still wasn’t enough for Bumblebee. When he first got into a relationship with you, he was warned by Ratchet and Arcee how foolish he was being, but he never imagined they would actually win the war, at least not in your lifetime and so, he sought your romantic affections, taking comfort with you on many a rough night. He shook his helm, remembering how awkward it had been to ask you out without the use of his voice, he had to use Ratchet as a translator, something the old medic was not happy about in the slightest.

Bumblebee fought hard to supress the memory, to no avail. It was memories like that that were going to make it harder to leave. He wondered how he could have let himself fall in love with you, like the fool he was; now he wasn’t only going to hurt himself, but you too. Coming up on his door, Bumblebee blasted an anxious vent of air through his cooling fans. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to enter his old room, look you dead in the eye and tell you what was going on. It would be quick, like ‘ripping off a plaster’ as humans often said. Maybe you would cry and he would comfort you, or maybe you’d run out on your own, leaving Bumblebee to either give chase or leave you to get home by yourself; he wasn’t sure which would be kinder. It didn’t really matter how you reacted; all Bumblebee knew was that you’d both be left broken-hearted.

Summoning his courage, which was paltry at that very moment, Bumblebee opened his door, surprised when you leaped at him from the other side, hugging onto his calf. “Bee,” You cried joyfully, “congratulations. I heard you took the Nemesis.”

“Wha- How?”

“Miko texted me.”

Bumblebee’s bottom lip quivered, which he hid with his servo, feigning a cough. “What um- Did she tell you anything else?”

You shook your head, still grinning, “Is there more to tell? I want to hear all about it.”

Bumblebee silently thanked Primus that Miko for once had the sense to keep a secret, “Uh, I… Yeah, about that, I have something to tell you.”

Since there was no longer any furniture in the abandoned base, Bumblebee kneeled on the floor, facing you. Your smile faded at his weary countenance, seeing the way his doors slumped on his back, not his usual happy wings. You pressed a hand against his thigh, looking up at him with searching eyes that he found hard to meet.

“Bumblebee, what’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy… Did something happen?”

Bumblebee shuddered, bringing his servos to his face so he didn’t have to look at you. “It’s just- It’s hard. So damn hard. I came here and- and I can’t- I can’t-”

You didn’t have to see his face to know he was crying, though you assumed the source of his distress was from the recent difficulties he’d faced against the Decepticons. Climbing onto him, you held yourself against his chassis, letting him sob as you aimed to soothe him. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you. We’ll get through this, together like we always do.”

Bumblebee cried harder, picking you up gently so he could hold you close to his helm and hear your sweet words directly in his audials; you didn’t even know it was over, and worst of all, Bumblebee couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud.

“It’s going to be okay, whatever it is,” You promised, pressing your lips against his cheek consolingly.

“I want you,” Bumblebee said, finishing his unspoken thoughts of how he didn’t want to go home without you.

“You have me, now and forever,” You rubbed the trail of coolant from his optic with your sleeve, soaking it.

Bumblebee put you down, shaking his head, “’s not enough. It will never be enough.”

You waited for him to elaborate. Instead, Bumblebee looked into your soulful eyes, finding someone who was willing to stay with him through the good and the bad. Without thinking about it, he switched on his holo-form, using mass displacement to safely hold you in his arms. If he was human, he could be with you like this every day. No more snatched moments, no more secrets, no more disapproving glances from those around, only a love that would last a lifetime.

Lost in the scent of you, Bumblebee sloppily kissed your neck, travelling slowly up your jawline until he met your lips, crying the entire time. You didn’t question it, instead giving him the love he so desperately sought. You ran your hands through his blonde hair, whispering sweet words in his ears.

Bumblebee let his now fleshy hands reach under your shirt, removing it and feeling selfish the entire time. Here he was, only wanting to make love with you, because he couldn’t bare to let you go. You were bound to hate him more when he would tell you afterwards, but he didn’t care, so long as the pain stopped, at least for the moment.

You mirrored Bumblebee’s previous action, removing his shirt and throwing it away, though it quickly disappeared into nothingness, having only been part of an illusion anyway. Bumblebee lowered you carefully to the floor, afraid that if he was rougher, you might disappear just like his shirt had.

As he pressed his lips to your nipples, he thought of all the things he ought to be telling you. He should have been telling you his fate, warning you of what was to come, letting you down gently. Instead, he kept his mouth busy, missing the days he was mute for the first time in his life. You moaned sensuously as Bumblebee silently worshipped your body, rubbing a hand over your jeans’ crotch as he moved back up to kiss your lips, pressing his tongue against yours as if he could be one with you by doing so.

Unable to do much else in your distracted state, you ran your hands over Bumblebee’s slim, muscled back, trying to close the gap between the two of you, surprised when he resisted. Removing his hand from your pants, Bumblebee stared at you yearningly.

“What’s wrong?” You breathed, hoping he might finally tell you.

Bumblebee shook his head, squinting his eyes shut. Once again, he tried to form the words he needed, falling short as he stammered, “It’s- I’m going- We- All I want is you.”

You pushed yourself up, smiling sympathetically. “You said that earlier… Bumblebee, if you’re worried about us, I promise you there’s nothing to worry about. I love you.”

Bumblebee wanted to tell you not to say that, that he didn’t deserve your love. Instead, he fell silent as you switched places with him, guiding him to the floor and tracing gentle fingers to his pants, nimbly pulling them down to free his half-erect penis, which you rubbed until it was standing to attention.

“Is this what you want?” You asked calmly, making sure you weren’t taking advantage of his muddled emotions.

Bumblebee nodded slowly, not trusting his vocaliser after it had repeatedly failed him.

“Okay,” You whispered, removing your own trousers and underwear.

Bumblebee groaned as you seated yourself on his dick, not because of the action but rather because you had made sure you weren’t abusing his emotions and he was convinced he was abusing yours. You lifted yourself up and down, ignoring your own longing cock in favour of his pleasure. Wishing only to forget his inner-turmoil, Bumblebee shocked you by dragging your hips down as he thrusted into you.

“Shit,” You breathed, as Bumblebee got rougher, grinding into you, like it was the last time he’d ever see you.

No matter what he did or how desperate he was, Bumblebee found no escape in fucking you, though you were completely lost in your erotic state, unable to think clearly as he used you to fuck him. Bumblebee saw the first beads of pre-cum forming at the tip of your dick and briefly panicked, not ready for the moment to be over while he couldn’t find his own release. Even in his holoform, Bumblebee’s vocaliser filled with static, as he tried to plead with you, no words forming.

You screamed his name as you came over his chest, and Bumblebee reluctantly let go of you, no longer acting as a puppeteer as you climbed off him and laid in his outstretched arms. Bumblebee swallowed guiltily, seeing the light dusting of bruises on your hips that he had made. It was almost ironic that he’d never once hurt you as a bot but had somehow managed to in his weaker, human form.

He ran his hands softly over the forming bruises, silent in his dismay. You pecked his jaw, too tired to sense his further upset, and sure that he was in the same place that you were, emotionally speaking.

“All I want is you,” Bumblebee repeated in a low murmur, holding you close as if to protect you from the future.

You smiled, leaning into him, “You have me.”

Bumblebee said nothing as his processor haunted him; with only two more days, how could he possibly tell you he was leaving and that where he was going, you couldn’t follow.


End file.
